Have Your Cake, Birthday Boy
by babyvfan
Summary: Draco smirked, sitting up a bit, causing a glob of cream hanging from his chin to fall onto his collar bone. Harry bit lip hard, trying to suppress his moan. "Though the date may have passed, a birthday isn't over till the birthday boy has himself some cake." *A belated birthday fanfic in honor of Harry's birthday*


**To the ever awesome and witty, Slytherin-Princess, LittleNightDragon. Ash, I know you've been feeling blue lately. I hope this story cheers you up.**

* * *

 **Have Your Cake, Birthday Boy**

People have different ideas on what to do for their birthday: go all out with a huge party, head to a bar with a group of friends and drink to their hearts' content, although they'll barely live to regret the choice the following morning with a head-killing hangover, or even a simple, quiet affair like being curled up on the couch, entangled in blankets and their partner's arms, celebrating with take-out and a movie.

The thing about birthdays though, whatever was done, however it was celebrated, it was based off the birthday boy's or girl's choice. Harry, however, had no say for his.

He spent his special day with a team of Aurors hunting down another crazed, deranged former Death-eater trying to restart Voldermort's mission. The operation turned out to be harder than Kingsley promised since the accused turned out to be a valuable ally for the Ministry, helping them bring in other former followers, seeming like he was turning over a new leaf. Harry, Ron, and their partners spent the better part of the day and almost throughout the night tracking the man down and finally bringing him back to the Ministry.

"Some birthday, huh, mate?" Ron joked, patting him on the back as soon as the man was handed over to officials and they were able to finally clock out. "Not bad for your big three-six. Definitely had yourself an adventure."

"Too much of an adventure." Harry mumbled, stretching off his arm and wincing at the sharp sore.

A sore he was still suffering from, along with the one shooting through his other arm, his legs, his back as he finally popped into his house, shrugging off his cloak and leaving it on the ground for Kreacher or one of the other house-elves to collect it. His mouth curled into a bit of a smile as he saw the coffee table was overflowing with birthday presents from wrapped packages, letters, and cards done by his kids.

They were a bit discouraged that he couldn't be here with them to celebrate and that they couldn't send their gifts via owl, but Harry decided that now he was back they could celebrate. Later on though. Like around noon. After he laid his worn body down on a comfy, neat bed, closed his eyes, and let sleep take him away for a few hours.

A special birthday present to himself.

 _Happy birthday to me_ , Harry thought, taking soft, quick steps up the stairs. _Happy birthday to me. Happy belated birthday, Harry, happy birthday to me._

On the way over to his room, he stopped by the kids' rooms to check up on them. Little Lily was curled up in bed, snuggling onto her favorite plush Princess doll that had barely left her side since the day she were born. Al and Cory (or Albus and Scorpius as they were formally called) sleeping like the dead, lying so still, Harry couldn't fight off the urge to creep into the room and ran a hand through their hair, thick raven-black, smooth platinum-blond. James was actually found at his desk instead of his bed, a thick hardcover Harry guessed was one of the books he raved about in his last letter his son used as a pillow. Harry scooped him up in his arms and carried him over to his bed, tucking him in and dropping a soft kiss on his brow. Teddy's hair was changing with each snore coming in and out, blue one breath, purple the next, then neon-green. Harry stood in the doorway, fascinated by the rainbow before he shook his head in amusement, blew a kiss, and continued on his journey.

Two ideas bounced off his head over what would await in the bedroom. Draco fast asleep, his curled body covered in most of the blankets, but still small enough for Harry to collect him in his arms. Or Draco perched in his chair, greeting with a scowl that demanded reasons why Harry didn't spend his birthday with him and the kids.

Only one way to find out. Chuckling to himself, Harry turned the knob and gently pushed open the door.

He barely took one step in before his jaw hit the ground.

"It's about time you got here, Potter," Draco said. "I was almost afraid that I'd be left like this all night."

Harry was aware that his mouth was open, could almost feel droplets of drool leaking from his mouth, but no sound came out. He couldn't produce a sound. He could do nothing but stare. And dear Merlin, he _stared_.

Draco was gifted with the type of mesmerizing beauty that shined in anything he wore from the formal robes and suits at parties and events, one of Harry's Weasley sweaters on a lazy day with sweatpants, or the occasional Muggle shirts and jeans. The type that made Harry want to tear off his clothes and ravish him right there on the spot. But tonight, Draco's beauty nearly broke the scale in terms of irresistible

Draco was laid on a low, smooth-looking wooden table placed in the center of the room that stretched from their bed to a good feet away from the fireplace. Nude as the day he was born, his body was surrounded, embedded, and enveloped in Harry's favorite triple-layered chocolate truffle cake, doused in fluffy, vanilla buttercream that was a vast ocean of frosting, with his cock Harry imagined he rubbed raw sticking up straight like a lone candle, thick and hard, already glistening with pre-cum.

Dear Merlin, was it possible for someone to be gifted with most heavenly sight days after their birthday as a gift from Satan before he collected your soul? If that was the case, Harry would leave the earth, saying he definitely lived one interesting life.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Draco teased.

A good second, minute, even maybe hour Harry finally retrieved his slacked jaw. "You-you look-"

"I figure you deserve a special sort of treat after the trip you had. Besides," Draco smirked, sitting up a bit, causing a glob of cream hanging from his chin to fall onto his collar bone. Harry bit lip hard, trying to suppress his moan. "Though the date may have passed, a birthday isn't over till the birthday boy has himself some cake."

Harry didn't even bother hiding his moan, letting it out loudly as he sealed the door shut with a wave of his hand, adding several locking and silencing spells to endure they wouldn't be interrupted or that the kids didn't hear what was about to take place. He staggered over to Draco like a drowning man finally pulled out of the water, shedding his clothes along the way.

When he finally reached his caked love, he didn't devour him. Not yet. First he admired the beauty, the craftsmanship, his two favorite treats rolled into one. He scooped up a fistful of cake in each hand and smeared them against Draco's body, rubbing from his lower stomach to his thighs, relishing in the way Draco arched to his touch. Relishing in the arch of his neck as he titled back his head and surrendered himself over to Harry. Relishing in the whimpers and moans and groans that tumbled from Draco's lips with each brush and stroke.

Suddenly, it was as if the scrapes and sores he picked up from the mission vanished, fading away from the blood thrumming in his body from the delicious entrée spread out before him, filling his lower body that grew tighter, harder with each moan and groan that spilled from his husband's lips.

"I do intend to eat my cake, love," Harry grinned like the big bad wolf. He scooped up another handful of cake and smeared it against Draco's cock. "With some sausage in between bites."

Whatever retort Draco was ready to lunge for the comment was put on halt as Harry drew a clean line from the top of the shaft over to the tip, moving slowly but purposefully. The sound that did come out of his mouth was a cross between a sob and drawn-out moan as Harry covered his cock with his mouth. The first sound of many sounds that came out from his mouth whilst Harry devoured him.


End file.
